


Other End Of The Line

by alastina



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次小情侣之间毫无营养的通话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> 其实有点想写成一个电话系列，或者是两人互相发短信的聊天记录体……不过目前只有这些。

“嗨，bebe。”  
Armie顿时深吸了一口气，他刻意无视了那个称谓，皱起眉头：“你为什么听上去那么喘？你是在家吗？”  
“为了接你的电话可让我好一通跑，”Henry低沉地笑起来，“我把手机忘在楼下了，听到你的专属铃声我就赶紧奔下来了。”  
“哦，”Armie沉默了一会儿，他的眼前出现了对方身穿居家服、光着脚，握着手机喘气的模样，一阵难以抑制的渴望和思念像是泡泡一样在他的胃里升腾起来，“可我第一次给你打电话的时候你在干什么？”  
“呃……拯救世界？”Henry轻快地答道，然而他的口音变得更重了，那绝对说明了什么。  
“……不要告诉我你又在玩魔兽。”Armie翻了个白眼，他太了解Henry了。  
“我知道，我知道，”Henry有些苦恼地叹了口气，“我是说，这只是打发时间。之前我一直在等你的电话，但我有个线上的朋友正好发短信过来……算了，那不重要。话说Armie，你就不玩点什么吗？（don’t you ever play something?）”  
“我……弹（play）吉它？”Armie咬住下唇，不确定地说道。  
Henry一下子大笑起来，Armie感觉有点点被冒犯了，可是那个人的笑声那么好听，又害他完全生不起气来。  
“我不敢相信你竟然不玩任何电子游戏，也许有机会我可以教你，这挺有意思的，我觉得你会喜欢上的。”  
“难说。”Armie嘟囔道，他听到Henry满足地低吟了一声，Armie想象着对方舒展身体躺在沙发上的样子，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我真的很想你，”Henry忽然低声开口，“如果能选择的话，我还是更想和你玩（I’d like very much to play with you）。”  
Armie打了个哆嗦，他低头瞟了一眼胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩：“Henry，停，你知不知道你今天肉麻死了？”  
“你指哪部分？”那人带着笑意的声音传了过来，Armie开始思考为什么有人仅仅是声音就那么性感，让他浑身都隐隐发热起来，“是让我停止想你，还是停止和你说话？”  
“你……我要挂了。”Armie涨红着脸，心虚地回头看了一眼酒店房间的门。  
“不，别挂！”Henry急忙打断了他，温柔地说道，“只是……你害羞的时候我就忍不住想要逗逗你。Armie，我们已经两个月没见面了。来吧，和我说说话，你喋喋不休的样子最可爱了。”  
“我又不想说了，”Armie粗声粗气地说道，他从椅子上站起来，“我本来想告诉你我下周四要去LA的，但现在我决定——”  
Henry的嗓音像是努力忍着笑：“所以你决定不告诉我你下周四要来LA？”  
“对，我决定不告诉你我要搭下周四晚上10点半的航班到LA，”他哼了一声，嘴角却还是禁不住上扬，“反正有人嫌我话多嘛。”  
“拜托——Armie，你知道我爱你的声音，”是错觉吗？他感觉恋人的嗓音变得更加磁性而诱人了，“我永远不会对你的声音或是你说的事情感到厌倦的。”  
Armie走到床边，踢掉鞋子躺了下来——既然这通电话注定要打很久，他至少先得找到个舒服点的姿势。  
“好吧，”Armie感觉到自己的耳廓微微地发烫，他是真的连假装对那个人多生气一会儿都做不到，他清了清嗓子，“那么……不如从我上个星期梦到你的那个晚上开始说起吧。”  
“洗耳恭听。”


End file.
